


Нить Ариадны

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До встречи с Томоко Нон-чан никогда не задумывалась о том, что что-то упускает в своей жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нить Ариадны

Томоко так выделяется из всего круга знакомых Нон-чан, что поначалу та вообще не знает, как вести себя с этой девушкой. Им даже не о чем поговорить, и повисшая неловкая тишина прерывается только стуком ложечки о блюдечко с клубничным пирожным.

Нон-чан поправляет ободок на своих волосах и отмечает, что Дайки слишком уж опаздывает даже для нее.

— Года идут, а ничего не меняется, — хмыкает Томоко и отправляет в рот очередной кусочек клубники, и это первые слова за последние пять минут, которые звучат между ними.

Нон-чан начинает подозревать, что вся эта ситуация смущает только ее. Вряд ли Томоко стала бы подсаживаться за столик к человеку, с которым прежде виделась всего один раз в жизни, если бы испытывала при этом неловкость.

— Ками-чан!

Голос Дайки, и так обычно довольно пронзительный, звучит, кажется, на все кафе, и Нон-чан морщится. Дайки и Томоко похожи куда больше, и она начинает понимать, как эти две внешне такие разные девушки умудрились когда-то подружиться.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — Дайки садится между ними и без зазрения совести утаскивает последнюю клубничку с тарелки Томоко.

— Эй! — возмущенно восклицает та, но Нон-чан видит, как блестят от смеха чужие глаза. — Мы случайно встретились. Я увидела Нон-чан за столиком и подошла только поздороваться, но после того, как узнала, что она ждет тебя, решила составить ей компанию.

— Потому что тоже хотела меня увидеть? — польщенно хлопает ресницами Дайки, и Томоко фыркает.

— Потому что нехорошо заставлять девушку ждать в одиночестве целых полчаса.

Нон-чан вспыхивает и неуверенно пытается возразить, что уже привыкла, но ее не слушают. Дайки закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Брось, Ками-чан, кто бы говорил.

— Когда я опаздываю, я хотя бы честно предупреждаю на сколько, а не говорю, что буду через пять минут, хотя сама еще не вышла из дома, — парирует Томоко, и Нон-чан удивленно смотрит на нее.

— Как ты догадалась?

Та закатывает глаза и встает из-за стола.

— Я знаю ее уже четыре года. Меня уже сложно чем-то удивить.

Дайки морщит носик, и Нон-чан невольно улыбается. Наверное, это здорово, иметь такую подругу, как Томоко, думает она.

Ее собственные подруги, за исключением разве что Дайки и Фуджии, пока последняя не связалась со своей нынешней компанией, были совсем не такими. Их не интересовало ничего, кроме одежды, парней и развлечений, и если против шоппинга Нон-чан ничего не имела, то под остальной образ жизни приходилось подстраиваться, если она не хотела остаться одна.

Томоко, улыбнувшись ей и по-свойски похлопав Дайки по плечу, уходит, оставив Нон-чан слушать чужую болтовню и последние сплетни и размышлять о своей жизни.

Нет, конечно же, ее все устраивало. Она могла позволить себе хорошо одеваться, проводить вечера в клубах и раз в месяц оставлять определенную сумму в салоне красоты. Так жили все знакомые ей девушки, включая Дайки, с которой они вместе выбирались в спа, или Фуджии, водившую ее по самым пафосным заведениям Токио. Правда, от этих предложений Нон-чан периодически пыталась отказываться, потому что ей совершенно не нравились те высокомерные куклы, с которыми теперь общалась Фуджии. Судя по всему, те отвечали ей взаимностью, считая, что она не дотягивает до их уровня.

Поэтому когда в следующие выходные Нон-чан получает сообщение с предложением "сходить развлечься", она без особых угрызений совести отвечает отказом и продолжает листать журнал, так что телефонный звонок застает ее врасплох. Уверенная, что это звонит пытающаяся ее переубедить Фуджии, она сначала не собирается брать трубку, но потом все же бросает взгляд на дисплей.

— Ну наконец-то! — недовольно кричит Дайки, когда, заинтригованная, Нон-чан отвечает на звонок. — От нее зависит моя жизнь, а она даже не думает подходить к телефону!

— Что-то случилось?

— Пока нет, но случится, когда Ками-чан убьет меня при следующей встрече. Хоть она и кажется хрупкой, удар у нее поставлен хорошо. Ты обязана меня спасти!

— Если это намек на мой рост!.. — возмущенно начинает Нон-чан, но Дайки не дает ей договорить.

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, сходи вместо меня в парк развлечений!

— Куда сходить?..

Дайки обреченно вздыхает и принимается объяснять с самого начала.

— Я как-то обещала составить ей компанию и совершенно забыла, что мы договаривались на сегодня. А я совсем-совсем-совсем не могу! Нон-чан, ну пожаааалуйста!

Не составляет труда представить, как Дайки умоляюще складывает ручки и хлопает нарощенными ресницами, и Нон-чан вздыхает.

— Ладно. Так и быть, помогу. Но только из уважения к Томоко-чан, — наконец отвечает она и понимает, что, собственно, это чистая правда.

Нон-чан с грустью смотрит на время, понимая, что ей некогда уже укладывать волосы, поэтому просто собирает их в низкий хвост, который перекидывает через плечо, как можно быстрее красится и замирает перед шкафом в попытке решить, что же надеть. Она не любитель подобных мест, но понимает, что платье туда все же надевать не стоит. Поэтому она останавливает свой выбор на шортах, подчеркивающих ее длинные ноги, просторной кофточке и босоножках без каблуков. Но когда она видит Томоко у входа в парк, то понимает, что, даже несмотря на все свои старания, все равно выглядит... неуместно. На Томоко свободные джинсы, неонового цвета кроссовки и футболка с ярким принтом. Нон-чан уже готова развернуться и уйти, а потом попросить у Дайки прощения, но ее успевают заметить. Томоко радостно машет ей, и Нон-чан ничего не остается, кроме как попытаться улыбнуться и подойти к ней.

— Честно, я была готова удивиться, когда Дайки позвонила и сказала, что вместо нее придешь ты, но потом подумала, что это вполне в ее духе, — произносит она вместо приветствия, и Нон-чан еще сильнее чувствует себя не на своем месте. Особенно когда Томоко добавляет: — Я рада, что ты согласилась составить мне компанию, хотя была вовсе не обязана. Просто немного обидно, что Дайки наплевать на обещания. Впрочем, я привыкла: она еще в школе была такой, — и Томоко непринужденно смеется, хотя Нон-чан догадывается, что та расстроена куда больше, чем пытается показать. Ее это удивляет: как можно смеяться, когда тебе грустно? Томоко непонятная. Любая другая девушка на ее месте расстроилась бы, отменила встречу и осталась дома или в крайнем случае пошла бы бродить по магазинам. Любая, из знакомых прежде Нон-чан, но не Томоко. Та останавливается перед картой парка и, поизучав ее какое-то время, оборачивается к ней.

— Куда ты хочешь пойти?

Нон-чан, не ожидавшая такого вопроса и совершенно не успевшая об этом подумать, тут же теряется.

— Если честно... я не слишком часто бываю в таких местах, так что... давай на твое усмотрение?

Томоко удивленно смотрит на нее и чуть заметно хмурится.

— Зачем же ты тогда согласилась? В самом деле, ты совсем не обязана была! Я все же убью Дайки!

Нон-чан не понимает, почему та так злится, поэтому просто тянет ее в сторону какого-то аттракциона и возражает:

— Ты тоже была совершенно не обязана тогда составлять мне компанию в кафе.

— По-моему, пятнадцать минут в полном молчании — не самый приятный способ провести время, — хмыкает Томоко.

— Так ты тоже заметила? Что атмосфера была немного...

— Неловкой? Это сложно было не заметить. Но мне казалось, что вы с Дайки похожи, а с ней я всегда без проблем находила общий язык.

— Забавно, — смеется Нон-чан, — потому что я тогда думала о том, как похожи _вы_.

— Мы с ней? Да брось, — отмахивается Томоко. — Дайки — твой типаж. Милая, элегантная, по-женски беспомощная... Это я с одними женщинами в семье выросла каким-то парнем.

— Ну, в таком случае... — Нон-чан резко тормозит перед домом ужасов, до которого они как раз дошли, и тянет Томоко ко входу. — Всегда мечтала сходить, — поясняет она и берет свою спутницу под руку, невозмутимо игнорируя чужое хихиканье.

Уже вечером, вернувшись домой, Нон-чан будет гадать, какое впечатление сложилось о ней у Томоко. Потому что она понимает, что на самом деле совсем не такая, какой её знают одногруппницы, Фуджии и даже Дайки. Она ненавидит казаться слабой и жеманно смеяться, когда ей не смешно. Но почему-то она уверена, что если попробует вести себя иначе хотя бы с Дайки, уже давно привыкшей к общению с Ками-чан, на нее посмотрят, как на сумасшедшую. Потому что ей нельзя того, что можно Томоко, она заложник своей внешности, своих густых каштановых волос до талии, длинных ног и больших глаз. Она такая же, как все ее знакомые, и неудивительно, что Томоко думала, что они с Дайки похожи — любой бы подумал так же, взглянув на них.  
Только интересно... Изменилось ли что-то для Томоко сейчас? Нон-чан сама не знала почему, но ей очень хотелось, чтобы это было так.

Томоко пишет ей первая, спустя пять дней, в четверг вечером. Нон-чан не знает, откуда у той ее номер, хотя вариант может быть только один. Сообщение крайне простое, но она сидит, уставившись на него, не меньше минуты: _"Ты свободна завтра вечером?"_ Поскольку Нон-чан отказалась от приглашения Фуджии, она абсолютно свободна, о чем, крайне заинтригованная, и сообщает Томоко.

 _"Не хочешь сходить в клуб?"_ — гласит следующее сообщение, и за ним, еще до того, как Нон-чан успевает ответить, приходит другое: _"Уверена, в подобном месте ты еще не была ;) "_

Это звучит как вызов, и в ней разгорается азарт. Что Томоко может показать ей такого, что она еще не видела? Нон-чан отвечает согласием и получает напоследок совет одеваться поудобнее.

А следующим вечером она очень жалеет, что не принимает эти слова всерьез. Правда сначала, оглядывая Томоко с ног до головы, она пытается сформулировать свои мысли так, чтобы вопрос "Ты уверена, что нас пустят в таком виде?" звучал поделикатнее, но потом, когда они без проблем проходят внутрь, понимает, почему над её словами лишь посмеялись. Это не клуб. Точнее, это не клуб в понимании Нон-чан. Она обводит взглядом помещение, представляющее собой один огромный танцпол, и поворачивается к своей спутнице. Бьющую по ушам музыку перекричать трудно, но она все же пытается.

— А диванчики и барная стойка?..

Томоко засовывает руки в карманы и усмехается.

— Может, тебя это удивит, но люди приходят сюда танцевать, а не показать себя. Дайки пыталась как-то вытащить меня в заведение, которое в вашем мире называют "клубом". И это было больше похоже на светский раут.

Нон-чан краснеет, радуясь, что в темноте этого не заметно: саркастичное "в вашем мире" неприятно режет уши, отношение Томоко к их образу жизни заставляет чувствовать себя пристыженной, но еще более неловко ей становится совсем по другой причине.

— Томоко-чан... Боюсь, я... это не совсем удачная идея.

— Не переживай. Я догадываюсь, что ты не умеешь танцевать. Точнее, умеешь, но не так и не под такую музыку.

Это могло бы быть обидно, если бы при этом чужое прикосновение не было таким успокаивающим и осторожным. Томоко берет её за руку и ведет в центр танцпола, лавируя между людьми. Никто не смотрит на них, никто не оценивает бренды или стоимость нарядов, это непривычно, но успокаивает: Нон-чан ненавидит выглядеть глупо. А сейчас одним своим внешним видом она явно отличается ото всех. В ней видно "нездешнюю" за километр, она знает это и цепляется за руку Томоко сильнее, чтобы не потерять в толпе.

— Как ты думаешь, повела бы себя Дайки, вытащи я её в подобное место? — внезапно интересуется та, и Нон-чан отвечает, не раздумывая ни минуты:

— Надменно фыркнула бы, покачала головой и ушла.

Томоко смеется, кивая, а затем уже серьезнее спрашивает.

— Тогда почему ты поступила по-другому?

Нон-чан всё еще неуютно, она теребит свои так старательно завитые волосы и отводит взгляд.

— Потому что ты не такая, как они, — отвечает за нее Томоко, — и сама это знаешь.

Нон-чан смущенно улыбается, чувствуя, что снова краснеет, но на этот раз здесь нет места стыду — она начинает понимать.

В тот вечер Нон-чан так и не танцует, а только с удовольствием наблюдает за находящейся абсолютно в своей стихии Томоко и думает о том, что, кажется, нашла свою путеводную нить. И теперь она твердо намерена не сбиться с дороги.


End file.
